Brightness and Darkness
by A-san
Summary: Um...I'm not good at summaries but...it's a D N Angel/SM crossover. Usagi meets Daisuke and Dark sees a certian crystal.


This is a D N Angel/ SM crossover. It's happening at the end of SM R and the beginning of SM S and it's before Krad shows up in D N Angel. Also if you don't know anything about D N Angel I suggest going to this site before you read this. http://www.neutralred.net/dnangel/  
  
Enjoy!  
  
  
  
'…' Thoughts  
  
/…/ Daisuke's thoughts  
  
//…// Dark's thoughts  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own neither Sailor Moon nor D N Angel.  
  
~*.*~  
  
Brightness and Darkness  
  
~*.*~  
  
Usagi walked dejectedly over to where her friends were and sat down. Her long blonde hair fluttered lightly before landing in Naru's lap. The curly haired red head pushed the hair off before sighing.  
  
"Another trip to Tokyo Tower. You'd think we'd be happy to be here."  
  
"Yeah." Makoto replied lazily looking up at the ceiling. Her chestnut brown hair was pulled up in its usual ponytail and her green eyes were bored. "I mean we aren't in class and there are plenty of other schools here. We should be checking out guys or something."  
  
"I agree. A trip to a local museum or library would have been much more productive."  
  
Everyone stared at the petite blue haired girl that announced this. She blushed before glancing back down at her hand held computer.  
  
"Well it would."  
  
Usagi groaned in frustration. "Why did they have to take our lunches away? I'm starving and Ms. Haruna won't let me get anything from the venders."  
  
Naru giggled. "Cheer up Usagi-chan. I have snacks in my bag but Melvin's holding it."  
  
She scanned the crowed and pointed to a far away corner. "See. He's over there looking through the telescopes. Come on. I'll take you to get them."  
  
"Really!?" Usagi shouted jumping up. "Let's go!!" She began to swiftly walk towards Melvin.  
  
The other three sweat dropped. "Remind me to never get in between her and food" Ami replied. Makoto and Naru nodded.  
  
"Hey are you guys coming?" Usagi asked turning towards them. "Ack!"  
  
Ami and Makoto watched in surprise as Usagi's locket went flying into the air as she ran into a boy behind her.  
  
"Something's never changed do they?" Makoto sighed.  
  
"Nope." Ami responded.  
  
~*.*~  
  
/ Why is this happening to me? / Daisuke asked himself.  
  
Here he was with his class on a field trip to Tokyo Tower and of course he had to get paired up with the Harada twins. His emotions were so out of control that he was barely keeping from transforming.  
  
"Niwa-kun….are you okay?" Riku asked leaning closer to him.  
  
Daisuke's face turned as red as his hair as he pushed back his transformation with everything he had.  
  
"I…I'm f..f…fine." he stuttered out.  
  
"Look Niwa-kun!" Risa cried while grabbing his arm. "Aren't those school outfits the best?" She hugged him closer in her excitement and once again he felt his transformation begin to rise.  
  
/ NO! I can't transform here! / He thought.  
  
"I have to use the bathroom!" he shouted pushing away from the two of them. Turning he blindly ran into the crowd.  
  
// That was smooth. // Dark said.  
  
/ Shut up. / Daisuke growled. In the back of his mind he could feel the present of the phantom thief. It had been a couple of months since he found out about his "inheritance" but he was growing quite fond of him.  
  
// How are we supposed to go anywhere if you can't keep your emotions under control? Jeez with all your training you'd think you'd be a pro by now. //  
  
Daisuke was about to reply but he ran into something soft.  
  
With a thud he fell to the floor.  
  
/…ow…./ he thought.  
  
Slowly sitting up he rubbed his head trying to feel for any bumps. There infront of him was a girl that looked about his age. She had long blonde hair tied up in a funny style and deep blue eyes.  
  
"Itai." she mumbled.  
  
Looking up she blushed. "Gomen nasi. I didn't mean to run into you."  
  
"It's alright it was my fault. I wasn't watching where I was going."  
  
She smiled at him and Daisuke felt his heart flip.  
  
// Not another girl. // He heard Dark groan. // Although I have to admit she is cute…. And look at her legs….//  
  
Daisuke blushed a bright red and turned his head away in an attempt to not stare at the pretty girl in front of him.  
  
He was about to respond when a voice called out, "Usagi! We're leaving for lunch! Come on!"  
  
~*.*~  
  
"Itai…" Usagi mumbled as she hit the floor for the fourth time that day.  
  
'Why did I have to be so clumsy?'  
  
Looking up she saw a cute red haired boy with bright red eyes staring at her. Blushing she apologized.  
  
"Gomen nasi. I didn't man to run into you."  
  
"It's alright." He replied. " It was my fault. I wasn't watching where I was going."  
  
She smiled at his kindness and watched as he blushed violently and turned away.  
  
'Is he alright?' she wondered.  
  
Leaning towards him she just about to ask when…  
  
"Usagi! We're leaving for lunch! Come on!"  
  
Usagi's head snapped to the sound of the voice. "Finally." She said with a wide grin. "I thought I was going to die of starvation."  
  
Standing up she began to fix her uniform. She reached towards her brooch so that she could unclip it and retie her bow but instead of the slightly cool metal of the compact she felt nothing. Looking down her eyes widened in surprise.  
  
"My brooch where is it?" she yelled slightly panicked.  
  
~*.*~  
  
Daisuke watched as the girl in front of him began to frantically search for her brooch.  
  
// Well aren't you going to help look? // Dark asked.  
  
/ Why do you care? / he asked already looking.  
  
// Giving her back her brooch would defiantly get you on her good side. You might even get a phone number. //  
  
Daisuke sighed. / Of course the only reason YOU would be interested is because of the girl. /  
  
// Hey I resent that remark. // He replied.  
  
/ But it's true. /  
  
// No it's not. I care about plenty of other things. Clothes, my looks, artworks to steal, my image, staying away from creepy boy, my…//  
  
/ I get the picture. / Daisuke said annoyed. Suddenly a hard object was thrown against his hand. Looking down he saw a large pink brooch with a star in the center.  
  
/ This must be it./  
  
// What's inside? //  
  
/..Huh?../  
  
// There has to be something inside with a brooch that big. //  
  
Daisuke began to inspect the edges. / There's no openings or grooves. / He ran his hand over the sides and bottom before lightly touching the top. Instantly the cover faded away.  
  
//Sugoi! Look at the size of that crystal! //  
  
Daisuke had to agree. Inside the brooch was an impressive crystal. It had to be slightly smaller than a golf ball and was pure clear-cut whitish silver with no flaws.  
  
"You found it!!" A voice yelled.  
  
Daisuke gasped in surprise as the brooch was removed from his hands and two arms wrapped around his neck. He fell back into the swarm of people with the girl on top of him.  
  
" Anno…arigato for finding my brooch but sorry about knocking you over." She said while blushing. " I'm very spontaneous sometimes." She smiled at them once more before quickly kissing him on the cheek and standing up. " I..got to go. Thank you for your help!"  
  
Turning she ran away while accidentally dropping something on the floor.  
  
Daisuke's face burned with his blush and finally he couldn't hold back his transformation anymore. Thankfully though no one seemed to notice the cute red hair boy transform into the tall, dark and handsome master thief.  
  
Dark stood up and grimaced at how short his pants were.  
  
// See this is why I tell you to where bigger clothes. //  
  
/ It's not my fault! / Daisuke cried. / You weren't supposed to come out till tonight. You promised. /  
  
Dark smirked. // It's not my fault if you can't control your hormones. // He could feel Daisuke blush in the back of his mind. Bending down he picked up a small card.  
  
// Usagi Tsukino. Age 15. Juuban Jr. High. 142 Azabu St. Well at least we know where she lives. //  
  
/ Why do we want to know that? /  
  
// How else are we going to steal that crystal? //  
  
/ Nani!? /  
  
// Hey you saw it too. It's perfect, beautiful and it has some strange power….I want it. Not to mention the girl was pretty cute. I can't wait to see her in her pajamas. //  
  
Once again he could feel Daisuke blush but whether it was out of anger or embarrassment he couldn't tell.  
  
/ We. Aren't. Going. To. Steal. /  
  
// Of course we are. Right after tonight's artwork. Can't let down my adoring fans. //  
  
/ You ego's so big I sometimes wonder why the Earth hasn't cracked under its weight. /  
  
// Ha. Ha. You're just jealous. //  
  
/ Jealous? Of what? /  
  
// Of my good looks, mysterious air and the fact that everyone likes me better. //  
  
/ Dream on./  
  
"Matte!" a voice cried out.  
  
// Wonder what that is…. //  
  
Disregarding Daisuke's cries of protest Dark headed towards the voice out of curiosity.  
  
/ Haven't you ever heard the saying " Curiosity killed the cat."? /  
  
// Good thing I'm not a cat then. //  
  
  
  
~*.*~  
  
Usagi's face was flushed with embarrassment. Why had she kissed that boy? Was it because he was nice? Or was it because he was so adorable? 'Well it really didn't matter now.' She thought. ' I probably won't see him again.'  
  
Catching up to her friends she smiled. "Can we have lunch now?" she asked excitedly. "I could really use some food."  
  
Makoto laughed. " Hai! And I made sure to bring enough for everyone so you can eat as much as you like Usagi-Chan."  
  
"You might not want to say that." Naru whispered to Makoto. "Knowing Usagi she'll go and it all of it."  
  
Makoto laughed nervously. "I'm sure she wouldn't do that…."  
  
"Yes she would." Naru said nodding wisely. "I've known her longer than you. Her stomach is a bottomless pit."  
  
"It's true. I've down many experiments and test trying to figure out how Usagi consumes as much food as she does and I've narrowed it down to couple reasons one being that she does just love to eat." Ami said.  
  
"Well I do love food!" Usagi exclaimed. "Especially sweets!"  
  
"Yes but remember," Ami added in with a soft teasing smile. " Too many of those sweets and you'll end up looking like your nickname….Odango."  
  
"Ami-chan!!!!" Usagi whined. "How could you?! You know how much I hate that nickname!"  
  
Her whines caused everyone to crack up into laughter and it wasn't long before she joined in too.  
  
Suddenly Usagi stopped. There standing before her was Mamoru Chiba.  
  
"Mamo-chan…" she whispered. Usually she was ecstatic as soon as she saw her love but not anymore. After the battle with the Dark Moon and after Chibi- Usa had gone back to the future he had decided that he wasn't ready to have his life mapped out for him.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"What?" Usagi breathed.  
  
"Please Usako don't take this the wrong way." Mamoru said looking down at her apologetically. "I still love you but…I….feel trapped. I don't want my life mapped out for me. I want to make my own future not follow an already written script. I feel like a puppet."  
  
Usagi looked down. Her eyes filled with tears. "But what about Chibi-Usa…"  
  
Mamoru sighed. "If Chibi-Usa was truly meant to be born then she will and if Crystal Tokyo is truly meant to come than it will."  
  
"….So it's not me?" she asked quietly.  
  
"God no! I really do love you I just need to figure myself out."  
  
"I…I understand…if you aren't happy than…" she smiled up at him weakly through her tears, "We should spend a little time apart to get to know ourselves better."  
  
He smiled at her. "I'm glad you think so too."  
  
Bending over he kissed her on the cheek. " Good-bye Usako."  
  
"Good-bye Mamo-chan."  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
"Ah.. Usagi-san how are you?" Mamoru asked seeing her.  
  
"I'm fine Mamoru-san how are you?"  
  
"Fine." He replied.  
  
An uneasy silence fell over the two while her friends looked on worried. "Well…I…should leave." He said turning away. "I wouldn't want to ruin your field trip."  
  
"Matte!" Usagi yelled as he began to walk away.  
  
He looked over his shoulder at her a hopeful gleam in his eye.  
  
"Ah…never mind." She said looking down at her hands. "It was nice seeing you."  
  
"Nice seeing you too." He mumbled and then walked away.  
  
Tears flowed from Usagi's eyes. 'I can't do it…' she thought. ' I can't take away his future...his happiness.'  
  
~*.*~  
  
// Interesting…// Dark thought.  
  
/ She seems so sad. / Daisuke replied.  
  
// We could use this too our advantage. //  
  
/ Is that all you ever think of?! We aren't Stealing!!! /  
  
// Aren't you going to miss the bus ride back if we don't leave soon? //  
  
/ Ack! / Daisuke thought while turning back into himself. He anxiously began to hurry back towards his bus.  
  
"Daisuke!! Where have you been?"  
  
Sahara, an energetic boy with dark spiky hair, grabbed him and put him in a headlock.  
  
"Sahara…." Daisuke whined.  
  
"We've been looking for you and the teacher has been going nuts."  
  
"Gomen." He said with a blush. "I was…lost?"  
  
Sahara just gave him a whatever look and started to walk towards the bus. "Anyway have you heard? Dark is supposed to make another appearance tonight at 11."  
  
Daisuke began to tune everyone out as they once again began to gossip about Dark. He stared out the window of the bus looking up at the sky.  
  
/ Her eyes were so sad… /  
  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
I hope everyone liked. I decided I will put most of my "notes" at the end so then peeps don't have to read if the don't want to. But this is mostly just a teaser. I could continue if people want me too. So review if you would like me to. Even if I only get a couple of people I will continue to write. I'm sorry if the chapters take me awhile though. It's hard for me to get to a computer sometimes.  
  
Sorry if there is any mistakes. I didn't mean too!  
  
P.S.  
  
If someone wouldn't mind being a pre-reader for this to just catch my mistakes I'd really appreciate it. ^_^ Also the next chapter to Good Riddance will be out soon…sorry for the wait. 


End file.
